


Pallida nuvola

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Immortale maledetto [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flash Fic, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta con Skull protagonista.
Series: Immortale maledetto [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524929
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge del Superfluo indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 23. Poltrona.  
> Scritta sentendo: Fantasy Elven Music - The Voice of the Forest; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwGyIIZQ_PM.

Innocente come un cigno

J era intento a pettinare i lunghi capelli dorati di Sebastiano con una spazzola. «Io non vi capisco. Come fate ad essere innamorato di vostro fratello Giotto? Insomma, è vostro fratello» borbottò.

«Non ho mai detto che lo amo. Sono G e Gabriel che sono innamorati di lui» ribatté Sebastiano.

J roteò gli occhi, pensando: "Sono stati rapiti come me e sono dei bambini ancora più piccoli. Passa dal torturarli ad essere gentile con loro. Non è amore, è sindrome di Stoccolma.

Sono gemelli e ‘Gh’ è pazzo di ‘voi’, non ho dubbi che lo sarebbe anche G. Si innamorerebbero di te, che sei il fratello venuto meglio in questo castello di pazzi".

«Allora perché sei così lieto di sposarlo? Ogni volta che lo vedete avere un sorriso così… perso. So che siete una brava attrice, ma…» si lamentò l’atlantidese.

Sebastiano lo guardò nello specchio e accentuò il sorriso, il suo viso brillava di gioia. «Io e lui siamo uguali, anche se tutti ci trattano in modo diverso. So che se il mio cuore è colmo di affetto per lui, questo deve valere anche da parte sua. Dovrò sposare comunque un nobile, almeno so che lui non mi farà del male».

«Non fate altro che farvi dispetti» borbottò J. Si sentì rispondere: «Appunto, giochiamo. Lui è l’unico con cui posso essere me stesso, a parte te. Tu sei speciale, sei il mio migliore amico».

«Siete troppo buona, principessa. Io sono vostro servo. Chi vi dice che non vi tratto bene per questo?» domandò J, muovendo con attenzione la spazzola.

Sebastiano allungò una mano e guardò un uccellino posarsi sulle sue dita, era seduto in una poltrona. Rispondendo con tono candido: «Perché so che ci vogliamo bene».

«Spero che non rimarrete così ingenua per sempre» bisbigliò J.


	2. Principessa della luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 07. Candelora di Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli Scrittori.   
> Scritta sentendo: Laura Pausini - Viaggio Con Te: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V804RTFV8CY

Principessa della luna

Sebastiana era affacciata alla finestra e guardava il mare, il vento gelido le pizzicava le gote.

«Oggi è il giorno della candelora, il giorno più freddo dell’anno» risuonò la voce di Pietr. La bambina annuì con aria compunta, tenendo la schiena ben dritta. «Lo so, padre» rispose.

Il sovrano la richiamò: «Sai, piccola mia, dovresti sorridere ogni tanto», aveva una voce stanca.

Sebastiana si voltò verso il padre, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi boccoli dorati.

«Hai una voce così bella, amo sentirti cantare. La tua voce ben si abbina al rumore del mare. Sai, ho costruito qui questo castello proprio per sentirne il rumore» disse il re. «Vorrei cantare le vostre gesta» ammise Sebastiana e la sua voce risuonò incerta e tremante in alcuni punti.

«Il mio coraggio scorre anche nelle tue vene» la rassicurò Pietr. «… Ed in quelle di Giotto» aggiunse la piccola.

Pietr chiuse gli occhi, delle rughe segnarono il suo viso. «Sai, tu hai anche l’intelligenza del mio perduto fratello. Giotto da me ha preso i difetti, non ho capito quanto fosse importante la famiglia finché non ho perso il mio fratellino». Sotto la corona dorata aveva dei morbidi boccoli mori.

«Voi lo amavate in un modo unico e lui deve averlo saputo anche se non glielo avete detto» lo rassicurò la figlia. Si fermò davanti a lui, era alta fin sotto le sue ginocchia. «Come amate il vostro primogenito».

Il re negò col capo. «Nessuno ti ama piccola mia, almeno io posso preferirti» disse alla bambina e le allontanò la frangetta da davanti al viso, guardando i suoi grandi occhi azzurri. "Il colore degli occhi è l’unica cosa che ti distingue da tuo fratello quando non sei trasformato. Io spero che lasciarti donna possa farti proteggere dalla Luna, perché bambina mia tu sei destinata a soffrire in eternò. Come vorrei poterti dare una sorte diversa".

«Quando piangi sembri un piccolo inverno freddo, una giornata gelida e triste come questa» Iniziò a dirle. Sebastiana gli rivolse un sorriso impacciato. «Quando sorridi, invece, sei bella come tua madre. Sai, non credere a chi ti dice che non l’amavo. Lei è stata l’unica persona che ha fatto battere il mio cuore. L’amore non è sempre come o dove ci si aspetta che sia» concluse e Sebastiana sorrise raggiante.


	3. L’infanzia della prima generazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge 'Waltzer dei Fiori' del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 47. Primula – Infanzia.

L’infanzia della prima generazione

«Eccomi giunta» disse Sebastiana.

G era in piedi dietro Giotto e, nel vederla, arrossì. "Non sapevo che sua sorella fosse così bella". Giotto fece una smorfia, pensando: "Ha una voce così trillante che mi perfora i timpani. Forse è meglio quando balbetta, almeno non strilla".

La principessina avanzò, i lunghi capelli biondi le arrivavano fino ai piedi, alcuni fiorellini erano intrecciati in modo che le facessero da coroncina, altri le decoravano ciocche casuali della vistosa capigliatura.

Giotto avanzò di un passo verso di lei e fece un mezzo inchino, nel vedere che gli porgeva la mano represse una smorfia. "Preferirei baciare Gabriel e G" pensò.

Gabriel li raggiunse, mettendosi dall’altra parte della schiena di Giotto, rivolgendo alla più piccola una linguaccia. G roteò gli occhi al gesto del gemello.

«Felice voi siate qui» recitò Giotto. Sebastiana afferrò la gonna con entrambe le mani e fece un inchino, rispondendo: «Lieta di essere qui, mio promesso».

Gabriel finse di vomitare nel vedere Giotto posare un bacio sulla guancia della sorella, il giovane principe aveva un’espressione disgustata dipinta sul volto.

G afferrò per un braccio il fratello e lo trascinò via.

«Certo che non mi piace doverti fare gli omaggi. Tanto nessuno ti sposerà mai» borbottò Giotto. Fu raggiunto da un pugno al volto da Sebastiana che lo fece cadere sdraiato a faccia in su, affondando nel mantello nero che indossava.


	4. Demone disperato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto con il Prompt del Lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di E.M.: Un nuovo demone giunge nel mondo degli inferi, e decide di convincere una giovane madre a sacrificare il suo primogenito. Un attimo... come ci si prende cura di un neonato?.

Demone disperato

Ade incrociò le braccia al petto e sbuffò, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

«Non è colpa mia. Hanno deciso di sacrificarmi questo neonato. Non avrei mai potuto accettare l’offerta. Lui e il fratello sono figli di Vyper, sarebbe stato pericoloso» gemette. Incrociò le braccia muscolose al petto, in diversi punti del suo corpo aveva dei piercing.

Skull disse: «Però non potevi neanche rifiutare». Le loro parole erano in parte coperte dallo strillo continuo del neonato. A tal punto che non si sentì quando Nightwish gemette: «No».

«Lo sai che dai segni che ha addosso probabilmente lo hanno torturato? Penso varrà anche per il gemello» valutò Skull. L’altro lo interruppe, dicendo: «Senti, non ne capisco niente. Io so solo che non fa altro che piangere», passandosi le mani sul volto coperto dal cerone bianco.

«Davvero?» chiese ironico Skull, le orecchie gli stavano fischiando. Ade, non cogliendo il sarcasmo, gridò disperato: «Sì! Sono esausto! Io non so come ci si prende cura di un bambino!», facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli mori.

«Quindi?» lo interruppe Skull.

«Ti supplico, mi serve aiuto gemette il signore dei demoni» gemette Nightwish. Si appoggiò alla parete, con le braccia incrociate, vicino alla sua chitarra elettrica.

L’Arcobaleno ridacchiò e prese il piccolo Mukuro tra le braccia, cullandolo.

«Va bene, ti aiuterò» promise.


	5. Impalatore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Little Nightmares 2 - Six's Music Box - Clear; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLxDCab7e2I.  
> Scritta col prompt di piume d'ottone: Fika, momento di socializzazione davanti a una bevanda calda.

Impalatore

Riccardo conficcò un bastoncino nel petto di uno scarafaggio e ridacchiò.

Skull, di fronte a lui, gli porse una tazza di the, ne aveva un’altra davanti a sé. Guardando la creaturina agonizzante, pensò: "Non posso fare a meno di pensare a quando questa sorte tocca ai suoi nemici. Quante teste sono impalate nel giardino del palazzo a delle picche di metallo?". Nascose il viso nella propria tazza, dicendogli: «Sbrigati a bere o si raffredderà».

Riccardo gettò indietro la testa e rise più forte. La creatura perdeva pus biancastro che macchiava la superficie dello stuzzicadenti.

Skull esalò: «Con te non si può proprio fare conversazione». "Non che io sia meno folle di lui a provarci. In fondo se chiudo gli occhi non sono qui, ma in un prato verde dove i conigli parlano e i ghiri chiacchierano con le farfalle" pensò, sospirando.

Gli occhi di Secondo divennero bianchi, spalancò la bocca e un rivolo di saliva gli colò dalle labbra, mentre la sua risata folle sembrava un sinistro ululato.


	6. Derisione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 7. Marzo; bullismo

Derisione

Sebastiano si mise a correre dietro alla carrozza, stringendo i libri al petto, gli occhiali sul suo viso gli ricadevano storti. «Aspettatemi!» gridò, cercando di attirare l’attenzione con la mano libera.

Inciampò in un sasso e con un grido strozzato precipitò in una pozzanghera, affondò nel fango sporcandosi il vestito bianco, il mantello candido si strappò affondando nella fanghiglia.

La carrozza si fermò, si affacciò Giotto e scoppiò a ridere. «Devi rimanere a casa, fratellino! Non sei proprio adatto ad un’avventura». «Che imbranato» risuonò la voce infastidita di G. Knukle gli fece eco urlando: «Pregherò perché sopravviva alla sua incapacità all’Estremo!».

Sebastiano si premette le mani sulle orecchie per non sentire più le risate e i loro commenti, serrò gli occhi, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso, i libri erano caduti tutt’intorno e avevano perso alcune pagine.

"Imbranato, imbranato" si ripeteva la voce di G tra i pensieri.


	7. Abbandono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 8. Marzo POV di un bambino

Abbandono

La bambina gattonò fino ai piedi della madre, dei suoni indistinti le arrivavano alle orecchie, la luce delle lampade era così forte che non riusciva a vedere bene. Afferrò la caviglia della donna e cercò di strattonarla, perse la presa e le sue manine paffutelle scivolarono sulla vernice della scarpa di lei.

Un forte odore di ciliegie pungeva le narici della piccola, mentre i rumori si facevano sempre più alti, rabbrividì al tono di voce che si faceva più forte. Gattonò indietro e allungò le manine, cercando di allungarsi verso la donna e cadde a faccia in giù. Scoppiò a piangere rumorosamente, la madre si abbassò e la raccolse, stringendosela al petto, la piccola ci affondò il viso, chiudendo gli occhi.

Tremava appena e le era venuto mal di testa, i boccoli biondi le ricadevano davanti al viso e a un dito paffutello aveva un anellino d’oro.


End file.
